


Ki o tsukete

by BlackBeyondBirthday_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Warning! Alternate Universe, high school setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeyondBirthday_13/pseuds/BlackBeyondBirthday_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada akhirnya, tidak banyak yang bisa Nanaba sampaikan saat itu, kecuali satu kata—"Ki o tsukete, "/Dedicated to SV7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ki o tsukete

Here! Read this and know your character!

-Ymir: Ayu  
-Connie S.: Aodie  
-Rivaille: Hendra  
-Marco B.: Wiera  
-Historia R.: Cing Cing  
-Bertholt H.: Faikar  
-Reiner B.: Rafi  
-Petra R.: Naura  
-Annie L.: Avi  
-Rico B.: David  
-Eren Y.: Juan  
-Mikasa A.: Icha  
-Sasha B.: Alicia  
-Jean K.: Albert  
-Erwin S.: Arief  
-Thomas W.: Dhani  
-Armin A.: Aldi  
-Franz: Kelvin  
-Nanaba: Novi

 

{O-*'*-O}

 

"Shingeki no Kyojin" belong to Isiyama Hajime-sensei

 

{O-*'*-O}

 

Sekali lagi, drabble ini didedikasikan untuk angkatan Septemprasava

Selamat membaca :)

 

{O-*'*-O}

 

-What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two body- (Aristotle)

 

.

.

.

 

Ki o tsukete

.

.

.

 

Itu hanya sederet bangku-meja yang mati, kosong dan tak berpenghuni.

Sementara warna oranye semakin mendominasi cakrawala, diiringi dengan kepakan sayap para burung yang merindu sarangnya, sudah sewajarnya bagi seorang Nanaba untuk segera beranjak dari ambang pintu tempatnya berdiri dan bergegas pulang untuk mengabarkan hasil ujiannya pada orang-orang di rumah.

Tapi, tidak. Ia masih betah berlama-lama di kelas yang melopong itu.

Kalau pelajar blonde tersebut boleh jujur, hari bukanlah jadwal piketnya. Hari ini juga bukan jadwal piket teman-temannya—yah, tentu saja, lantaran Ujian Nasional telah terlewatkan. Nampaknya tidak ada yang bisa menahan euforia atas kebebasan dari soal dan rumus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan bel pulang beberapa jam yang lalu jadi terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat yang membukakan gerbang selebar-lebarnya menuju ruang bagi mereka yang hendak mengistirahatkan otak; mengencani sejumlah gadget di atas kasur yang empuk atau duduk manis di depan monitor komputer atau memijit-mijit tombol pada joystick dengan semangat ala para pejuang kemerdekaan Indonesia di era 45-an.

Oke. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah faktanya.

"Nanaba, kamu ngapain piket? Ujiannya 'kan sudah selesai. Kewajiban kita untuk hal begini sudah ga berlaku lagi, lho, "

Itu kata Ymir, ketika memergoki classmate-nya kembali dari ruang kebersihan sembari membawa sapu.

"Tidak apa, Ymir. Suatu kehormatan bagiku melaksanakan piket terakhir ini, "

Biasanya orang akan mengeluh mendengar kata 'piket', yang bisa dikaitkan pada 'buang-buang tenaga dan waktu', 'tinggal lebih lama di suatu tempat dan terpaksa menunda semua yang ingin dilakukan', dan sebagainya.

Tapi, 'terakhir'? 'Piket terakhir'?

"Jangan berlebihan, Nanaba, "

Dan gumaman Ymir hanya disambut oleh seulas senyum tipis nan singkat dari Nanaba yang langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rentetan kejadian itu terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Cukup lama, memang. Makanya, jika Nanaba keluar dan mendapati ketidak hadiran Ymir nanti, ia takkan lagi merasa heran dan kelabakan mencari-cari gadis bersurai hitam itu. Bahkan Nanaba juga berani taruhan kalau kakak kelasnya di SMA pun sudah pulang semua, bersama dengan sejumlah guru—mungkin.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kelasnya harus bersih dulu.

Nanaba kembali mendorong-dorong meja yang berantakan hingga kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Cukup berat dan memakan waktu, lantaran ia mengerjakannya seorang diri, tapi tak apa. Nanaba menyukainya.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Nanaba menyukai lelah yang dirasakannya kini. Tiap kali ia melangkah menyusuri ruang tempatnya menimba ilmu, ia selalu menemukan berbagai macam hal yang bisa membangkitkan memorinya terkait teman-teman seangkatannya.

Misalnya saja, satu meja yang terletak di pojok depan kelas, dekat dengan stop kontak. Aslinya sih, meja itu ditempati Petra. Tapi, anak laki-laki sering menggunakannya untuk men-charge laptop sambil terus melanjutkan permainan mereka—GTA, PES, FIFA, dan sebangsanya—terutama Eren dan Rivaille.

Lalu, papan tulis yang penuh coretan dan gambar. Nanaba ingat jelas kalau Annie, Mikasa, Historia, Petra dan Sasha pernah menggunakannya untuk melukiskan potret satu sama lain, serta menulis nama mereka sekedar untuk iseng.

Kemudian—ah! Nanaba berhenti di meja Ymir. Meja yang masih bertahan di posisi yang seharusnya. Tapi, andai saja yang bersangkutan hadir, meja itu pasti akan dipenuhi kertas lembar dan buku soal. Yap, Ymir benar-benar maniak belajar.

Akhirnya Nanaba sampai di bagian belakang kelas yang agak luas—hendak menyapu lantai di sana, namun ia kembali terhenti, sementara otaknya kembali memutar saat-saat Jean dan Armin menyelundupkan dua atau lebih bola plastik berukuran kecil dan memainkannya di sini. Terkadang Marco dan Bertholt juga terlibat dalam permainan. Dan bola-bola itu kerap kali hilang, karna disita atau terlempar keluar melalui celah jendela hingga mencumbu air di kolam sebelah.

Hahaha...

Nanaba menggerakkan sapu di tangannya sambil tertawa pelan, terus begitu hingga sapunya mengantuk sesuatu—deretan sejumlah kursi yang lupa ia susun kembali.

Tapi, jika dilihat dari letaknya yang berjejer, Nanaba langsung tahu kalau ini adalah kursi yang biasa digunakan Reiner, Erwin, dan Thomas untuk mengobrol bersama. Dan biasanya, ketika ketiga orang itu bubar, maka Connie, Armin dan Franz yang mengisi kursi ini kembali.

Nanaba pun meletakkan sapunya, dan mengembalikan kursi-kursi itu ke habitat—ah, tidak, maksudku, ke tempatnya semula.

Gesekan antara lantai yang dingin dengan bulu sapu yang halus menggaung mengisi kelas yang tetap sunyi itu. Dan sayup-sayup, dari luar kelas terdengar suara para guru yang saling berpamitan satu sama lain, membuat Nanaba terhenti sejenak dan melirik jam tangannya—05:30 sore.

Wah, sudah petang. Nanaba buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sambil terus berharap agar ia bisa sampai rumah sebelum pukul 7—saat di mana kedua orang tuanya kembali dari kantor mereka.

Sapu, sapu, sapu—fyuh. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Dengan setengah berlari, Nanaba pergi ke ruang kebersihan untuk memulangkan sapu yang ia pinjam, kemudian kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja guru—eh, tunggu dulu. Meja guru?

Tempat di mana Rico biasa mengobrol dengan Mikasa, juga dengan beberapa murid yang lainnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Nanaba mendengus pelan.

'Ngobrol sih, ngobrol. Tapi, di meja guru? Pffft...' dalam batinnya, Nanaba tertawa kecil.

"Yah, baiklah. Waktunya pulang, "

Ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum bergerak menuju ambang pintu, berhenti sesaat untuk menatap lagi kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu atas segala yang terjadi pada dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Semuanya menangis dan tertawa di sini. Semuanya bertengkar dan baikan juga di sini. Semuanya bekerja sama dan melakukan yang terbaik hingga nama 'kelas 9' jadi begitu terkenal—itu juga di sini. Semuanya menikmati kebersamaan yang ada, kekompakan yang begitu gamblang hingga tiap momennya memiliki makna yang begitu mendalam.

"Kami kuat karna kami bersama-sama, tapi—"

Nanaba memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"—sepertinya sudah tiba saatnya untuk berpisah, ya, "

Gumaman itu tidak ada yang mendengar. Titik air mata itu juga tidak ada yang melihat. Nanaba berucap sendiri, entah pada dirinya atau kelas itu memang benar-benar memperhatikannya, seakan-akan hidup.

"Aku tahu teman-temanku adalah orang yang kuat, tapi, tetap saja... Ki o tsukete, minna-san, "

Ucapan itu terlontar di tengah isak Nanaba. Langit yang menggelap bahkan tidak lagi diperhitungkannya. Atmosfer haru sudah terlanjur menguasainya.

"Nanaba, "

"Eh? "

Ia menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Segera, Nanaba menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengelap air matanya, "Ke, kenapa kalian di sini? Harusnya kalian... "

"—sudah pulang, begitu? " Annie menyela sembari menyeringai penuh arti, "Memang, sih, kita sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing sejak tadi. Tapi, begitu Ymir kasih kabar ke kita kalau kamu ngotot melaksanakan piket terakhir ini, ya kami buru-buru balik lah, "

"Niatnya kita mau bantuin kamu, tapi ternyata kita telat, " sambung Marco, "Widiih... Coba liat, deh. Kelas kita jadi kinclong banget, "

"Tapi, cuma dipakai sekali lagi doang, 'kan? Untuk pengumuman kelulusan, " Armin menimpali.

"Ah, nggak juga. 'Kan masih harus bahas sana-sini soal wisuda atau perpisahan, " Mikasa angkat suara.

"Benar juga, ya. Syukurlah, Nanaba! Usahamu jadi tidak sia-sia, " sementara Historia berkata seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Dan yang lainnya juga turut mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur Nanaba, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali menangis—kali ini hanya sekejap, dan diiringi dengan senyum bahagia yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ah, sudah malam! Kita pulang saja, yuk? " tidak ada yang menolak ajakan Rivaille, terlebih lagi saat Thomas menguap lebar-lebar dan membuat semua tertawa.

"O ya, nanti Nanaba bareng aku, ya? " tawar Sasha, "Rumahmu 'kan, jauh. Dan lagi ini sudah malam. Ga mungkin kami membiarkanmu jalan kaki sendirian kalau situasinya seperti ini, "

Nanaba mengangguk pelan, "Baik. Terima kasih, Sasha, "

Dan semuanya pun melangkah menyusuri lorong, bersama-sama, sembari melempar canda dan membagi tawa.

'Sekali lagi; teman-temanku memang orang yang kuat dan tegar, dan mereka telah menjadikanku seperti itu juga. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, tapi, tetap saja...

—ki o tsukete, minna-san. Sayounara'

 

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

 

Note

Ki o Tsukete: Hati-hati  
Sayounara: Selamat berpisah

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Septemprasava,
> 
> Ini Novi, dan drabble ini dibuat spesial untuk SV7 berdasarkan kesan-kesan yang Novi dapet tiap kali anak-anak SV7 ngumpul. Maaf kalau kalian ga berkenan atau ada kekurangan dalam tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalau ada yang protes dalam penempatan chara-nya. Ga maksud buat nge-bashing, kok, haha ^^
> 
> Dari pada capek baca tulisan gaje ini lebih panjang lagi, jadi, langsung aja. Novi berterimakasih banget buat semua yang udah Novi peroleh dari kalian; kebersamaan, kekompakan... pokoknya emang kalian yang the best-lah :))))
> 
> Dan maaf karna cuma ini yang bisa Novi kasih sebagai balasan atas semua hal besar nan bermakna (asik) yang udah kalian ikhlasin ke Novi. Semoga kalian sehat-sehat selalu dan bisa ngumpul lagi suatu hari nanti tanpa kurang satu apapun. Amin.
> 
> Have a nice day and beautiful future! Im sign out :)
> 
> -Black Beyond Birthday a.k.a Novi-


End file.
